A Simple Life
by Zealit
Summary: A VisasEXile fluff with some action. There arent enough. Rating will most likely go up. My firt fic. Be nice.
1. Default Chapter

**A Simple Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. (Dreams) But I wish I did.

Announcement: It occurred to me there are barely any Visas Exile fics so I have added one to that count. This is my first fic first chapter first thing. So be gentle please. Flames will be ignored. But comments on grammar punctuation and style will be accepted as long as they are fair.

Vorm Brusk gazed down at the small body in front of him. Kriea's face ravaged from their battle stared vacantly into the distance. She looked small and pathetic in death she had been conniving and manipulating while she was alive but now it was so different.

A resounding crash brought him out of his thoughts. One of the massive pillars splintered off and fell to the ground it reduced a smaller one to rubble. More rocks began to fall and implode as they hit the bridges off the small platform he was on or go careening down the abyss below him. Looking around wearily he tried to reach his companions through the force bonds that connected the company but there was nothing. It appeared he would die here no way out and with his companions apparently gone. That thought no longer held the fear it once did. It held a heavy regret though, he wouldn't be able to see Visas again.

There was a rumbling behind him but it was different from the crashing surrounding him. A particularly big piece of rock fell and hit the last bridge of the platform. A battered Corellian freighter came up off to on side. Its three protruding cabins at the front were bashed and scarred. Inside a man named Atton Rand struggled to keep the ship level. A hatch popped open on top.

"Exile.. better…get. Onboard." The transmission cut out as static took the comm. Leaping from his position and avoiding a massive piece of rock, Vorm Brusk sped toward the Ebon Hawk. He was clambering atop it when he heard a crack his force sense warned him soon enough for him to spin quickly but the massive piece of stone still hit him not in the head as it might have but in his leg. Massive amounts of pain seared through his body. Through his darkening vision he could see his leg it was laying at an odd angle right across his other leg. He heard voices and shouting felt hands grab him, then he blacked out.

Mandalore closed the hatch. Across his back he carried a bloodied Exile. "MOVE!" His roar shook the others out of their reprieve. "Mira get the med bay ready. Idorian help me carry him. Atton back to the cockpit get us out of here. Girl you know something of healing help him."

They had arrived at the medical bay by now. The handmaiden had taken over for Mira who was helping pilot the damaged ship. Visas quickly pushed the others aside. "Bao bandages." Her soft voice had a note of urgency in it. "Mandalorian I will need some life support packs applied to his leg.

Visas carefully pulled away the tattered remains of his pant leg. And bit her lip at the sight before her. Underneath the leg was shattered it was bloody and had a piece of the shinbone sticking out. "Where is that assassin droid, he knows far more about atonamy then me. "

"Statement: I am here. What happened to the master?" "HK I need you to tell me if anything is damaged beyond repair." "Affirmative." The droid bent down and ran its eyes several times over the injuries. "Announcement: All arteries intact. Shinbone snapped in two. No irreparable damage received. Estimated healing time at meatbags present rate. 13 standard days."

Visas sighed mentally he would live. "Here are the bandages. Along with the medical kits. Mandalore has taken temporary command." Bao's quiet voice pronounced. Taking them with a nod Visas began to apply them. The Idorian stayed.

"Why did you follow him?" Visas did not look up. "He could have killed me should have killed me but he didn't. He showed mercy and compassion I had never experienced it before. It changed me showed me something worth living and dying for. He is like me in a way." Here her voice halted she gently began to use the force to mold the bone back together and keep the wound clean. "We both saw deaths of planets deaths of millions of people all gone in one instant. I cannot describe it. It is like staring at the very thing you fear taken and multiplied ten times over. The unimaginable horror of it."

Bao nodded. "So you love him." There was a slight hitch in her voice as she answered. "Yes I love him. I love him far more then anything you could think of. And that is why I will not allow him to die on me. He cannot die. He must not die." The last words were in the same soft tone but held vehemence to them.

"I understand." He got up and left. Visas remained beside the figure on the bed. "You will not die on me." She repeated the words to herself as she worked on his shattered knee. The handmaiden rose from her position at the back of the med bay.

"And what of me?" "Servant of Atris did you ever really love him? Were you ever willing to give up was most dear for him? Not your oaths or petty things that bind you but you very heart?" The handmaiden opened her mouth then closed it lost in thought.

"I thought I was for a brief moment in time but it has turned out different he is not the man I thought he was. He has seen battle, war as have I but in a way I cant possibly understand. You have seen it like he has. When I realized this I understood why you followed him. But I couldn't admit it then I needed him to free me I suppose. I have had enough of war I will follow him but when the time comes I must leave. I must ask the you forgive me for my behavior to you." The handmaiden's voice was now a whisper and her head was hung.

Visas looked vaguely surprised under the veil. "You have nothing to apologize for. What you did was right at the time. I only wish you will help the Exile that is all." She raised the handmaiden's head. "You have been like a sister to me. I hope I will be the same in the future." This was true in one sense. The handmaiden nodded.

"I wish you all the luck of the echani in your love of him." Here she grinned impishly. "Oh you might want to watch Mira. She has grown sweet on Atton." Visas shook her head in wonderment. "How different a group we are. Could you help me with this wound sister?" The term was used as a regular day to day nothing special about it. Kneeling beside Visas, Brinnia began to use the force to help Visas. She was at peace a feeling she had never really felt before.


	2. A Cruel Fate

**A Simple Life**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No i dont own this.

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed i am very busy right now so my updates will be sporadic. R&R pls.

_Smoke rose from the burned remains of tank bodies lay strewn from were the antitank round had hit. This was the Mandalorian wars of Dxun a man screamed as a sniper picked him off. The Exile looked up. Across the small clearing Mandalorians were charging in waves. He activated his lightsaber and waited. Beside him soldiers opened fire, men screamed as the blaster fire cut them down. His opponent parried his thrust and slashed the Exile merely killed him with the force. He turned and saw a Mandalorian with his blaster point blank range into his chest._

His eyes flew open he was looking at the ceiling of the Ebon Hawks medbay. He squinted against the light. He tried to move his leg but as soon as he did it felt like a bothan stunner had been inserted into him. Not a pleasant feeling at all.

"Stay still." Visas's voice was at the other end of the medbay. "How long have I been out." He grimaced as his leg shifted a bit. "A couple days." There was a note in her beautiful voice that narrowed his eyes. He pulled him self up to a sitting position. "What is wrong?"

"You ran." Visas's voice had a slight edge to it. "You left the person you claim to love waiting. You have no right to do that." She was now looking at him. "You will not die before me. I have not risked my life to save you to see you die in some futile attempt." Her tone was hard and cold. Something he had never heard from her.

"I had to. I will do what I must to keep you and the others safe. Especially you." Anger began to rise in him. He blew out a breath. _There is no anger there is peace._ Ironic in the sense he was not a Jedi. If he was anything he was closer to a Sith.

"Promise me you won't do that again." "What." "Promise me you will not run like that again. Please." He voice was pleading and tears were beginning to leak out from under the veil. The Exile squirmed inwardly. He didn't want to but he couldn't stand seeing Visas cry.

"Alright. Alright" The crying vanished instantly. "Glad to hear it." Mouth agape the Exile watched her get some medical supplies from the cabinet nearby. She had been faking it! "Mira has been showing me some things." There was a stain of red on her cheek. "One of them is how week men are to a woman's tears." If the Exile had not been on the borders of shock he would've been mad. As it was he felt like laughing.

"Visas I think I might have liked it more when you would jump when I said hop." His tone indicated it wasn't true. A smile cracked at the corner of her lips. "Don't I always?"

She abruptly turned and sat on him carefully so it didn't hurt him. Leaning her head against his chest she murmured into it.

"You have nothing to fear love I will always be here." The Exile paused the put his arms around her and drew her close. A deep sigh escaped her as she made herself comfortable against his broad chest. He rocked her as she fell asleep. Alone he listened to her breathing. It pained him to know Kriea was right. He would have to leave her. It was all very well to talk about something like that but faced with the reality of being without the women in his arms was terrible beyond imagining. In retrospect she had always been there. To block the blaster shoot to heal him how he did without her he did not know. He hugged her closer and rested his chin on her veiled head. Sleep eventually claimed him and they lay their happiness etched on the two faces.


	3. An Old Face

**A Simple Life**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own any of this. Blah blah blah.

_As the Mandalorian raised his blaster to fire Visas hurtled herself in between the two combatants. The blaster roared and its bolt toke her square in the chest. Only the blaster bolt wasn't a blaster bolt nor the Mandalorian a Mandalorian. They had changed to a lightsaber and a tattooed individual. He dropped to his knees beside her. "I shouldn't have taken you with me." "Its cold" Her voice was small and quiet like a mouse. He raised her hand to his face. "Don't go Visas. Don't go." He begged and pleaded but she slipped away. _

"_There is only one way you can protect her." Kriea was coming through the fog. "You must leave her behind. Or. You. Will. Fall." A second figure had come to join Kriea. It had a T shaped visor on its red helm. Revan redeemed Sith Lord. He had apparently taken up his old armor. "I did it you must to. Otherwise all we hold dear will die." Both the figures were approaching him. "Leave her." Then they pushed him. The world as he knew it faded. "Leave her." Those final words echoed through his thoughts as he returned to normal dreams._

"Wake up." The commanding voice made him sit up and reach for his lightsaber. It wasn't there. "I see you're awake. I presume the Miraluka has been tending your injuries? And possibly more" Kriea's voice held a trace of amusement. "Kriea?" Only it wasn't quite Kriea. There she sat but a ghostly glow surrounded her and she was slightly transparent. But still Kriea. "You should be dead." "Oh. But I am dead. There are ways in the force to stave off certain death but my time had come. I merely preserved some of myself within our severed bond."

"Our severed bond?" "Don't tell me you have never considered why you didn't die with me?" Vorm Brusk merely shook his head. "I haven't really had a lot of time." "Still I am surprised I thought my pupils better then that." You still the same Kriea. "Before you defeated me I severed our bond. Extremely painful might I add." Here she raised a hand to her forehead. "But I am pleased to see that it is working. Now ask your questions quickly then I must go."

Vorm Brush thought for a minute. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask. "Why must I leave Visas." "The seer. You love her I saw it from the minute you looked at her in the medbay. Fighting in battle with her at your side makes you strong. Fighting for her will you are safe makes you invincible. Love is a powerful emotion one that those fools in the Jedi Order fear, as they should. There will come a time when they will deny one love and trust and he will destroy them. But enough of this talk. You must leave her behind because if you don't she will die then you will die attempting to avenge her. I have time for one more question ask quickly."

He had one lined up. "How come you follow neither the Darkside nor the Lightside?"

Here Kriea looked irritated. "Do those fools teach no one? There is no Darkside Lightside. It is a matter of choice. There is the force. Then there are people that may use it. How hey use that is up to them. To be true master you must walk both paths as you have done then embrace all powers. Regardless of _side_." The word was said with heavy scorn. "This does not mean you do not have to do good. But learn all the uses of the Force. Revan has and he is far more powerful then anyone could have dreamed. Now I must go. When you are in need of me I will appear." With that the ghost of Kriea vanished. Leaving a very confused Exile.

He realized Visas was still sleeping against him. He gently shook her. "Wake up Visas wake up." She snuggled up against him in a way that made him grunt. Lazily stretching herself she cracked an eye. "I thought I heard Kriea's voice." The Exile froze for a second. "Maybe you dream to hard." IT was an evasion a very bad evasion. Visas seemed to accept it though. "That's not what I dreamed of." A heated smile came to her face. Vorm Brusk wondered if someone had turned of the air conditioning.

"Visas I must check the others." He swung his legs off the bed depositing her rather rudely on the bunk. . As he walked out of the medbay Visas looked after him. "You will regret that Exile." She followed him time to see if those things Mira had told her really worked.


	4. Atton the Philospher

Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am sorry for the tardiness of the update. School sucks. I am booked for this summer don't look for updates everyday. But I will update when I can. I have also seen alot of Visas fics popping up after mine. I think i inspired something. But that might be my ego.

Disclaimer: No I dont own any of this blah blah.

Vorm Brusk stared at the glittering ball that was Courascant. Millions of lives all stuggling for existence.He personally hated it. But here the Jedi Council resided. He could feel the amount of life pulsing from the planet. The hunger in him began to shriek at its bonds. He ignored it.

"Why are we going here?" Visas slipped through the cockpit door. To her Courascant was just a bright ball in the force.

"I have some matters to settle. Concerning Atris and the Jedi." He kept facing the viewport. "Can you feel the life of this planet? I find it hard to center myself."

Visas stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It will all be well my love." She rested her head against his shoulders. "It will all be well." She dearly hoped it would.

"I like hugging as much as any man but could you guys be a bit more private." Atton's voice had a heavy amount of humor. Blushing Visas stepped back. Vorm merely turned and pulled Visas back and kissed her square on the lips. She felt like she was melting. Once they broke she leaned into him her eyes shining with happiness. Atton's eyebrows shot up. "Remind to have you tell me how you get women like that."

"Atton I think you of all people should appreciate the benefits of a good hug."Atton gave his characteristic shrug. "

I need to pilot so unless you would like to crash into a pazzak den on Courascant." His expression was disturbingly hopeful. Visas looked slightly taken aback. This kind of humor was new to her.

"You don't mean that!"

Atton rolled his eyes. "Exile I don't envy you this time. The Handmaiden however." Here his expression went positively lecherous. Visas stalked out her face red from anger or embarrassment Vorm couldn't tell. Atton went to sit down in the pilot's chair.

"So how will you be giving her the slip?" The casual tone of the question threw off the Exile.

"I dont really know." Vorm's voice was quiet and there was a trace of sorrow.

"It is hard isn't it. Giving up what you want most." Atton's voice held only sympathy. "The whole idea of duty and loyalty pays no heed to what you love does it?"

"No." Here the Exile sighed. "Would you do it if you knew the only way to keep what you cared for most? Would you leave?"

"It honestly depends. But my advice Exile. If you want her to remain true to you. Tell her exactly how you feel. From what I see it is obvious she loves you. But you have done nothing. Do that and I don't think it would matter if you left for a lifetime. As long as she had something to hold onto." Atton finished his little speech. "Aw man lookit this. Being a Jedi is making me a philosopher. I wonder what those old friends of mine would think now." He gave a rueful sigh. Most of his old friends wouldn't recognize him right now.

Atton sent in the request to land as he spoke. The overhead com crackled to life. "Attention _Ebon Hawk_ we have landing zones clear on Sector 5 pad 2. Welcome toCourascant." The voice then recitred in a bored tone several tourist spots. Then theair trafficcontroller got aglimpse ofAttons face."Atton Rand! Is that you!" The air traffic controller's face was very surprised.

Atton's face had turned a slight shade of green. "Oh ah Hi there Samantha." "I am um sorry about last time." He turned to the Exile for help. The face on thescreen had gone from incredilous to angry.Vorm merely sat there finding this all very amusing.

"Yah I bet you are you piece of Bantha fodder. I will meet you on the landing pad. I will be bringing my blaster." The com crackled out.

"One of your remember you for a lifetime cause you told them how you feel women?" Vorm looked as though he couldn't help but laugh. The effort was making his jaw hurt.

"Actually yes. But she didn't like the gift. Threw it at me and wrecked half the apartment. Said she knew what it was all about. She still has the gift. Never destroyed it." His shoulders began to shake with laughter. "Exile you are lucky Visas isn't a firebrand."

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure." Vorm related the encounter with Visas in the medbay. Atton threw back his head and laughed.

"I think Mira is enjoying this. I wonder if Visas went asking. By the way you told me blushed she got her answers." He continued chuckling. "Women are strange aren't they Exile? One day they want to kill you the next they want a kiss." But he was speaking to empty air, Vorm had left the cockpit. "Damn I am getting senile in my old age."

Vorm headed for the cargo bay. Visas fell instep behind him. "Sparring?"

"Yes." Right now Vorm couldnt bear to be near her. He knew e would have to break her heart by leaving eventually. But a voice said to him. "Why not enjoy your time with her while it lasts?" Vorm couldnt think of any objections. "Would you join me?" Visas nodded and followed him.


	5. What is Under a Veil

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who updated. I managed to update hope you like it.

Vorm faced Visas. His single blue lightsaber held in front of him. Visas was opposite him using two lightsabers. One of them was Freedom Nadds orange bladed short lightsaber taken from his tomb on Dxun, Visas had lead that battle; the second was a purple single blade. She was set in her traditional form of Vappad. The form was not totally complete but she knew how to use it fairly well. Vorm favored the elegant and powerful Makashi it required absolute focus but the end result was the best for lightsaber to lightsaber conflicts.

"We duel until one of use has disarmed the opponent three times." Visas nodded. "Begin."

There was a split second of silence then Visas rocketed off her starting point. Little more then a blur of speed she was a whirlwind of death. But Vorm calmly parried and countered his elegant and complex moves flowing easily. Visas used the force to push him he used the energy to flip. He then attacked high then low. Vappad had the disadvantage of being poor for defense. Blocking a counter he flicked his wrist sending both her lightsabers flying. Moving quickly she rolled out f his reach.

"One down. You weren't even trying." His mildly accusing tone was at odds with his smile. It had been years when he could spar for the fun of it. The rest had been battle and war.

"I though I might make this interesting." It was all playful banter. Both of them were enjoying the feeling of peace. Visas stepped forward and raised her lightsabers. The Exile raised his in a traditional Makashi sparring salute. Their faces held complete focus. Then they began to dance. It was the only word that could describe the battle; the first one had been an opening match, but child's play to the intricate sight unfolding before their unseen audience. With blows being traded and countered every half a second it looked as though they were actually trying to kill each other but it was all very smooth and controlled like a piece of Verpinee machinery each piece fell into place.

Vorm flipped a blow from Visas and used the force to push her away for a second her advanced his lightsaber cutting the air in a figure eight shape. He had the advantage of size and strength as well as finesse. Visas balanced it out with her pure speed and agility.

Atton and the rest of the crew where gathered around the entrance to the Cargo Hold. The sight before them was truly something to be admired.

Vorm continued his advance. He struck an uppercut and countered the parry. The battle had gone on long and both were beginning to tire. He struck and trapped both of Visas lightsabers against his. The pushed Vorm used his sheer power to over whelm and knock her back he lunged forward the lightsaber ending and centimeter from her face.

"Yield?" He was panting heavily and sweat was beginning to soak his robes. But a triumphant smile played across his face. Ever so casually Visas walked closer to him. The n she kissed him. Right then right their with everyone watching. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the crew or Vorm. Mira had a small smirk on her face. Vorm instinctively lowered his lightsaber. Visas sprang back and called it her two blades to her hands. It happened so fast that Vorm didn't know what hit him next thing he knew was Visas lightsaber was pointed at _his_ face.

"Yield?" The large smile that was on her face was impossible to miss. Vorm looked around. He noticed the crew standing around all grinning like a bunch of Cannocks the found the pantry. He made a gentle shooing motion with his hands. With a little bit of grumbling and hurt looks the crew went back to their normal routine. Vorm collapsed to the ground.

"I hope you don't plan to try that on a Sith." He looked slightly bemused at being hoodwinked so completely. "I doubt it would work."

"I only would honor a certain Jedi Weapons Master with it." She folded her knees and sat beside him. "But it did work you must admit. And you don't seem displeased with it." A small grin came across her normally stony face. It really showed off her beauty. Vorm loved that smile.

"Oh no I don't object to you using it on me." He held out his arm and she slid next to him. "But only if you save it for me." She rested against him. Peace and contentment rolled out from them. He looked down at her. He suddenly realized he had never seen what she looked like under that veil. Where her eyes the white orbs that Kriea had possessed or where they still the normal? Visas sensed his thoughts and looked up at him.

"Something troubles you?" Concern was in her voice.

"I was only wondering what you looked like under the veil." He felt strangely embarrassed asking her. She nodded understandingly.

"No. None has ever seen under my veil." Her hands reached up underneath it. "I suppose you will be the first." Her voice made it clear how vulnerable she felt without the veil. With it she was the Sith Assassin powerful and deadly, without it she was just another blind woman albeit a little more then a blind woman but the point was still the same. She fiddled with the small strap that kept it in place. Pulling it off she looked up at him. Her face made Vorm catch his breath.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were normal not at all like Kriea's and what eyes they were the pupil was a brilliant green they gave off a sense of intelligence and wisdom. But what really surprised him was her hair. He had never really considered it before. But there it was all bound up in a series of intricate braids. He ran his hand through it undoing the clasp as he went it flowed freely to her waste. With it down she looked every inch a vision of the force. If leaving her had been hard before it was nearly unbearable now. As he ran his hands through her hair and down her back he began to hum a lullaby. It was ancient, the Younglings at Dantoine had it sung to them to put them to sleep. He no longer remembered the words just the tune of the song. The Exile, Hero of Malachor Jedi Weapons Master and Wound in the Force gently rocked the woman he loved to sleep while humming an obscure Mandalorian battle hymn. He felt more at home then he had ever had in his entire life.


End file.
